


Hidden Love

by flowerpotgirl



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpotgirl/pseuds/flowerpotgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written following a discussion about the way James and Robbie's names on their office door seem to be moved between episodes. This led to speculation about a caretaker or cleaner who moved them at night and their possible motives. One explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here, thanks to the lovely wendymr. Chosen because it was easy to transfer from my iPad rather than for any literary or other merit!

Hidden Love

I am invisible, hidden in the shadows  
Working in the same place  
Working for the same goal  
But forever unseen, unrecognised  
My toils taken for granted  
My slip-ups glaringly obvious  
My function to merely serve  
To serve unacknowledged  
Working for the greater good  
But I have another reward  
The occasional fleeting glimpses  
Once a whole conversation  
(About nameplates on doors  
But what does that matter?)  
I hear whispers on quiet nights  
Nicknames conceived in envy  
By those less blessed  
But I do not envy  
Who envies the Gods?  
I merely come to worship  
To catch the briefest glimpse  
Of might and majesty  
A brilliant mind  
A beautiful soul  
Encased in handsome frame  
Is that not a God?  
One who rights wrongs  
Brings justice to the injured  
Smites down the killer  
With a mighty hand  
(Have you seen the CPS?)  
Angels play their harps  
And my angel plays too  
Mystic music too complex  
For mortals to understand  
I watch and I sigh  
And remain in the shadows  
What can I do to please my God?  
I worship in little ways  
His kingdom is immaculate  
Through sickness, absent staff  
And the bloody builders  
And his name shall be forever seen  
Set high and clear  
DS James Hathaway, my dear.


End file.
